Standing Together Until Forever
by Heather Cat
Summary: A romancy Yuffie/Reno fic. Reno realizes almost too late what Yuffie means to him and he tries to make her understand. Songfic set to 'Hide' by Creed.


Standing Together Until Forever  
  
By Heather Cat  
  
  
  
"What can I tell you that will make everything okay again? There isn't anything in this world that can erase the past, but you can't seem to see the present, goddamit!"  
  
Yuffie regarded the man coldly, her brown eyes cold as ice. The man before her had sky blue eyes and flaming red hair. Right now he was trying his best to throw his heart at her, and failing miserably. Reno tried again.  
  
"Yuffie, there's nothing I can do to take the hurt away. I know that bastards have used you in the past, but I only want to show you everything you've been missing. You're everything to me."  
  
~To what do I owe this gift my friend?  
  
My life, my love, my soul?~  
  
Reno had never dreamed he'd be spilling his soul for the pleasure of some girl. His years in Shinra as one of there pet demons had left him a bitter and ruthless man. That had been before. All those years of mindless, bloody obedience had taken it's toll even on the untouchable Reno. After Shinra's downfall he'd moved to Wutai with the resolve of putting everything behind him. But it wasn't that easy, you know?  
  
But then he'd met Yuffie. At first it had just been one of those affairs where they insulted each other from afar, then crude observations and jokes, and then a wary friendship. Reno had discovered that when he was around her it was as if nothing else mattered and she was the entire world.  
  
~I've been dancing with the devil way too long~  
  
~And it's making me grow old~  
  
~Making me grow old~  
  
"Come on, Yuffie, let's get away from here. Let's go somewhere, anywhere. We have all the time in the world, don't you see?"  
  
".Reno." Her resolve was weakening and Reno pressed his advantage.  
  
"It doesn't matter where, Costa Del Sol, Winter; you name it and it's yours." He twirled around on the wooden post near which he stood and raised his arms and face to the sky. "The world is yours!" Laughing, he shot her his classic, devilish grin.  
  
~Let's leave...oh let's get away~  
  
~Run in fields of time~  
  
~Where there's no reason to hide~  
  
"But. what about my life here? What about all my work restarting up Turtle's Paradise.?" He only grinned in reply.  
  
"What about it? You can do work anywhere." She stuck out her tongue in reply, but it was playful now and no longer hostile. "Besides, you could have any life you wanted. We could be daring explorers, brave adventurers, knowledgeable archeologists or cunning thieves!"  
  
".Anything?"  
  
"Yuffie, I'd follow you to the ends of the Planet and back." His seductive grin made her want to believe him.  
  
~What are you going to do with your gift dear child?~  
  
~Give life, give love, give soul?~  
  
"But what if you're wrong? You might forget about me in a year, a month, a week. We have all the time in the world, huh? But what happens when someone forgets to reset your watch Reno? What then!?"  
  
She was obviously upset, and Reno wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her. So, he did. She didn't even resist too hard as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Damn, Yuffie. Why are you making this so hard? You try to tell a girl you like her and it blows up in your face." His mocking tone suggested otherwise. "I know you're afraid, but I'll never, ever hurt you. I swear that to you here and now. In every life you have to take a few chances."  
  
~Divided is the one who dances~  
  
~For the soul is so exposed~  
  
~So exposed~  
  
"Uhuh. Right. And I suppose you're going to tell me now that you'll stop smoking and drinking." Reno looked shocked at the implication.  
  
".! You wouldn't.!?" Then he sighed bitterly. "If it'll make you happy, I'll quit smoking." Now it was her time to grin.  
  
"Not drinking?"  
  
"What? Aren't I perfect just the way I am? Utterly irresistible Reno." She laughed and he smiled. "You can't ask a man to give up all his bad habits. Otherwise you'd have nothing to nag me about." This time they both laughed.  
  
~Let's leave...oh let's get away~  
  
~Get lost in time~  
  
~Where there's no reason to hide~  
  
Yuffie sighed prettily, and pushing Reno away a little, she pretended to look him over. There was something so inexplicably charming about him that she could truly imagine spending the rest of her life with him. Every day could be a new adventure. She grinned and he gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not too bad a specimen. As they go."  
  
"I suppose I could live with that. Don't you think I'm good enough?" She couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"You'll just have to do."  
  
~Let's leave...oh let's get away~  
  
~Run in fields of time~  
  
~Where there's no reason to hide~  
  
Yuffie fell back into Reno's warm embrace. Reno held her tightly, and noticed that she smelled like cinnamon. He wondered vaguely why. Letting go for a moment, Yuffie looked up at Reno, an impish sparkle in her eyes that he had come to know and love.  
  
"Reno?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you really love me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, that's alright then. I suppose I should tell you now that I love you too." She paused for a moment, just happy to be alive right now. "One more thing."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"'Thief' is such a strong word. Couldn't we just call ourselves Materia Hunters?"  
  
~There is no reason to hide~  
  
In the orange and gold evening light, Reno and Yuffie's lips met in a kiss that, figuratively, would last forever. As the evening consumed them, they both knew that forever was a very long time, and spending it alone was a terrible thing.  
  
Together, they could stand to meet forever head on, together.  
  
No reason to hide  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* 


End file.
